Unforgettable
by Luly Ane
Summary: Katniss and Peeta in the night before the massacre Quaternary


When I get out of the bath, I spot Peeta sitting at the foot of the bed looking at the window. As I approach, I notice, constrained, that he is only in a towel. Something in my expression betrays my discomfort because he quickly responds:

- I have nothing to wear here. I waited you get out of the bath to go back to my room and ...

- No! - I interrupt him, and he raises his eyebrows - you ... - Look around for something to him. I'm sure if Peeta go back to his room, we will be locked alone as same as last year. What can he wear? - You ... - I'm wearing a robe over my nightdress. I undress the robe and give it to Peeta - here, wear this - Peeta accepts the robe and starts picking up the towel - Damn! - I quickly turn my back to him - I thought you'ld change in the bathroom!

- Change what? - He jokes - there is nothing to change. And I'm in my underwear, Katniss. Come, sit here. - He sits on the bed and pats the mattress calling me - Let's sleep?

- We must try at least. - I say, sitting beside him - but honestly, it is impossible to close eyes and not imagine the arena tomorrow. I'm afraid of what can appear in my dreams tonight. - Peeta looks me understanding, and I continue - I just ... I just ... wanted to forget everything that may happen tomorrow, at least for tonight.

Peeta seems distant when he answers:

- I'd rather make this night unforgettable.

- Why?

- Tomorrow is inevitable and is out of our control ... - He sighs - Well, Katniss, we could die tomorrow, and I don't want to spend the night thinking about it. - Before I protest about the chance of one of us get out of this alive, he continues - Tonight, the two of us here, this is the only certainty I have now. And I do not want to waste it ...

I remember our picnic on the roof when he told me he wanted to freeze that moment. Immediately understand it and an idea occurs to me.

- Peeta wants to go to the roof? - He arches his eyebrows, confused - We will not even get to sleep ... so I thought ...

- Why don't we stay here? - He asks me, tucking a strand behind my ear, getting closer to me - I can distract you.

- How? - I ask innocently, and I notice that we are close to the point of feeling the breath of one another. Our foreheads nearly touching. Peeta stifles a laugh when he responds.

- I was thinking of kissing you. - he doesn't move, but look steadily into my eyes. He expects my answer, which he will accept it, even if it'd be a refusal, I'm sure. Maybe it's this certainly that Peeta'd never force me to anything, which leads me to advance the space between us and paste my lips on his.

My attitude distracts him for a few seconds, but then he returns the kiss, bringing me closer. I pull away to breathe and see a smile on his lips, before they come back hungry, searching mine. Peeta never kissed me like that. There is a willingness, almost despair. As there is no tomorrow. What if my crazy plan to keep Peeta alive goes well, there will be no life for me, after the arena ... So I surrender to his lips, slipping from my mouth to my neck, bristling all hairs on my body. I feel his hands under my shirt, but his kisses distract me from any embarrassment, and when his hand reaches my breasts, a gentle caress makes me call his name.

- Peeta ... - I hear his muffled laughter in my hair. He also, noted that there is anger in my tone. Only ... the surprise ... for finding it so good.

He leans on his elbows to look in my eyes. His pupils are dilated, making the darker blue, almost black. He smiled from ear to ear, and if I had not flushed before when he touched my breasts, I certainly am red now. I sustain the gaze until firm pressure on my thigh throws me back to reality, where Peeta is wearing nothing but his underwear and a bathrobe. I paralyze immediately, and some strange expression should stamp my face because Peeta pulls himself awy from me at the same time.

- I'm sorry Katniss. - He no longer looks at me, his eyes look at any point of the mattress - I. .. I go to the bathroom and I'll be back ...

- No! - I'm already on the edge of the bed, holding his arm. He looks at me with a mixture of confusion and sadness.

- All right, after that I deserve to go back to my room ...

- No. .. - I interrupt again. What do you Katniss? You want him to stay? I want him to stay ... - I want you to stay. - I say more to convince myself than Peeta.

- Katniss, you know ... - He takes a deep breath and gestures pointing his erection - I can not promise to control myself. If I stay ... there will not be only hugs and kisses.

I remember the comments on the train, during the Victory Tour, about Peeta and I sharing a room. The story of the pregnancy in the interview with Ceasar. All indicating to the public that we had reached _this_ level of intimacy. Throughout Panem think we do more than sleep together, here I am, flushed with the glimpse of the volume in my _boyfriend's_ underwear. Considering the initial plans of President Snow, this situation would happen one day, and this perspective bothered me enough. But with the announcement of the massacre, my problems have changed drastically, and my _marriage_ with Peeta was no longer a concern. Hear Peeta speak openly about _it_ brings up those memories, and makes me feel my face burning coals of shame. However, I can not ignore the heat through my body when he kissed me. Peeta is still expecting me to say something. _You will die in the arena, Katniss._ _That is your plan._ _What have you to lose?_ What do I have to lose?

- I. .. I ... Peeta, I've never done _this_ before and ...

- Katniss - he cuts me - do not feel obliged ... if you don't want to...

- I. .. I want. - Damn! I'm stuttering. I need the warmth of his kisses to feel alive, before my announced death tomorrow, I want to tell him. But words are Peeta's talent, not mine. My talent is action, impulsiveness. I pull him into a hug, feeling the security of his arms around me. I whisper in his ear, so he can not see I'm blushing.

- I trust you. - we stay embraced for a few minutes , then he turns away to look in my eyes.

- I will never hurt you. It's a promise. - He kisses my forehead, my lips ...

- And I know ... - I say softly and he continues, while rubbing his nose in my neck sending shivers all over my body.

- If you want me to stop, just talk. - The feeling of his mouth on my skin prevents me from answering anything. His mouth leaves my neck, going back to my lips. I put my hands around his neck, returning his kiss with the same intensity, keeping him close, as if he could drop at any time. This time it's Peeta who moves away to breathe. His voice is hoarse when he says:

- I promise that this will be special. - He turns to stare at me as if he doesn't believe I was really there. His hand strokes my cheek. His gaze intense, capturing all traces of my face, the desire darkening his blue eyes.

- You can kiss me again if you want ... - I say, to bring him back. Peeta laughters, what leads me make a scowl - What is it?

- Katniss - he strives to get serious - if you want me to kiss you just ask me. Want to continue? You sure ...

- I don't ... I just ... - I hesitate and Peeta realize my shame, tightens our embrace, waiting for my reaction. _Ah!_ _Fuck Katniss!_ I grab Peeta in a desperate kiss and he follows me, his hands sliding down my back to my waist. When the air is finally missed, I face those blue eyes and ask - Unforgettable, right? You promised ...

- Unforgettable. - Peeta whispers sticking his mouth to mine, bringing me down on the bed.


End file.
